<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pork Soda by Hypi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487520">Pork Soda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi'>Hypi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AshEijiSecretSanta2020, Boys Being Idiots, Fluff, High School AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Eiji shenanigans in highschool for the asheijisecretsanta2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pork Soda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to embed the fanart that I based this on but it didn't work so here the link: https://twitter.com/eijihonkers/status/1326712601162690561?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash was bored out of his fucking mind as he threw the ball into the air while laying in bed for the millionth time. It was Friday night and Ash was supposed to be out and about with his beloved fluffy-haired foreign boyfriend getting a little too drunk on cheap booze with Shorter and Alex. Instead, however, he was spending his Friday night pouting at the news his boyfriend had texted him a few hours before, that he was grounded from going out this weekend after he failed his English test once again, the one he was supposed to help Eiji study for but instead decided to spend those hours making out with him in his bed throwing books, and proper time management to the floor. Oops. Well, he dug his own grave, he knew this could be a possibility when he was making out with Eiji at the time but decided to ignore the voice in his head that he would pay for this later. He should have listened to that damned voice because oh boy was he paying for it now. He was upset and petty, and a little bit childish, so much so he canceled hanging out with Alex and Shorter and get drunk with them much to their disappointment mostly because he wouldn’t be able to see Eiji’s cute little blush whenever he got tipsy or drunk.</p><p>As Ash once again let out another begrudged sigh as he threw the ball once again, he quickly turned on his side to get his phone to maybe facetime Eiji before he realized that Eiji probably didn’t have his phone for the entirety of the weekend as part of his punishment, he let out a particularly loud groan at that realization earning a “Shut the fuck up I’m trying to sleep” from Griffin across the hall which in turn lead him to scream “FUCK OFF YOU OLD BASTARD” before checking the time on his phone. It was 11:30 pm Eiji’s parents would probably be going to bed by now and Eiji not soon after. Why he was thinking this he didn’t know, until he suddenly had an idea leading him to open the group chat he shared with Alex and Shorter to explain what he had in mind. </p><p>WHORES</p><p> </p><p>Ash: Guys change of plans</p><p>Alex: Are you done with your pity party lover boy?</p><p>Ash: Shut the fuck up pendejo </p><p>Alex: You first </p><p>Pineapple Head: What the fuck do you want Ash I’m still pissed at you</p><p>Ash: Sure you are</p><p>Alex: Awe Shorter being mad is so cute</p><p>Pineapple Head: Literally shut up</p><p>Ash: GUYS</p><p>Ash: Guys OK LISTEN</p><p>Ash: Ok so change of plans we’re going out tonight and we are going to Eiji’s place</p><p>Alex: Wait did Eiji get ungrounded?</p><p>Pineapple Head: Omg are you doing a late-night hookup???</p><p>Alex: Shorter all you think about is sex</p><p>Pineapple Head: Omg stop being such a prude Alex, you know they fuck like rabbits</p><p>Ash: HEY we don’t fuck like rabbits</p><p>Pineapple Head changed Alex’s name to prude</p><p>Prude: HEY SHORTER STOP IT</p><p>Pineapple Head: Hey stop being so cruel</p><p>Prude: Says the pineapple head</p><p>Pineapple Head: I only have this name bc fucking ash changed it and I can’t change it back</p><p>Ash: Love you too pineapple </p><p>Ash: Anyways we’re going to see Eiji. I miss the living shit out of him and I can’t imagine going a day without kissing him so that’s what we are going to do. </p><p>Ash: I need your guy’s help because I can’t reach his bedroom window without sitting on someone’s shoulders which is where you come in shorter</p><p>Pineapple Head: Omg he said my name</p><p>Ash: GUYS ok so I need both of you, Alex you’re coming with for moral support and potential additional support. </p><p>Prude: I feel so charmed</p><p>Pineapple head: As you should</p><p>Ash: OMG literally shut the fuck up guys I am trying to see my boyfriend. Anyways meet me at the park near Eiji’s house at midnight DONT be late got it?</p><p>Prude: Got it Eiji fucker</p><p>Pineapple Head: Got it, lover boy</p><p>Ash: I hate you both so much. </p><p>Ash felt himself sigh in annoyance as he turned his phone off and put it in his pocket, getting his jean jacket and classic red converse on. He was going to kill them both and hide them in a ditch for the greater good after they helped him, Eiji would help him too knowing how much the duo gets on the couple’s nerves almost every hour of every day. He could plan out his friends' murders later as he jumped down his stairs leaving a little sticky note for his brother in case he wonders where he went off to this late at night before going to run over to the playground near Eiji’s house feeling the chilled air on his face. As he arrived at the park he went to grab his phone to ask where the hell Alex and Shorter were when he heard them both bickering before seeing Shorter’s iconic purple mohawk shine in the moonlight and Alex attempting to tackle him to the ground. </p><p>“Are you guys done being fucking idiots and fighting so we can go to Eiji’s house now?” Ash said as he walked towards the duo. </p><p>“Done fighting? Yes. Done being fucking idiots not in a chance in the world buddy.” Shorter said as he foolishly attempted to fix his mohawk after being ruffled by Alex. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up Shorter,” Alex said, “Hey I-”</p><p> “Oh my god let’s just go to my boyfriend’s house already fucking hell,” Ash said interrupting them both before they could enter yet another argument for what must have been the sixth time that night. “Yeah shorter” Ash shot Alex a look. </p><p>As the trio walked closer to Eiji’s house Ash felt himself get increasingly nervous about how it was going to play out. What if Shorter fell over right when he was about to kiss Eiji? What if his parents wake up and see him kissing their son at nearly one in the morning? What if Eiji doesn’t hear him throwing pebbles against his window? What if Eiji is fast asleep or gets mad at him? Ash stopped his train of thought when Eiji getting mad at him crossed his mind, annoyed? It was pretty much a given when it came to dating Ash. Angry? No. Not possible, he loved Ash too much. The moment Eiji’s house came into his view Ash felt himself relax, intrusive thoughts fading to the back of his mind. </p><p>Eiji was bored out of his mind. He couldn’t even play some dumb Japanese game he had installed the night prior or facetime Ash, or better yet spam Ash with the cute emoticons he loved so much. He stuffed his face into his pillow letting out another impatient groan, being grounded fucking sucked. Not having any electronics sucked, having a three-hour lecture from his parents in Japanese about the importance of academics bore him to tears, but worst of it all was how he couldn’t even talk to Ash. He was really regretting making out with Ash instead of studying with him that night, he should have been more stubborn to Ash’s flirtatious banter and insisted that he needed to study. Now here he was groaning into his pillow out of pure boredom wearing Ash’s hoodie instead of cuddling and getting drunk with him like he was supposed to this Friday night. He couldn’t even text the damn bastard. </p><p>With a dramatic sigh Eiji got off his bed to get yet another hoodie he stole from Ash to maybe, just maybe pretend like it was him lying next to him in bed instead of him dealing with insufferable boredom. Eiji walked towards his desk, the very one which Ash distracted him from studying to get the hoodie he had “accidentally” left behind, it was bright yellow and it almost reminded him of Shorter. Eiji went back to his bed reading to stuff his one into the hoodie Ash left behind, ready to enjoy the faint scent that remained on the hoodie of Ash’s cologne when he heard a tap on his window. Eiji dismissed thinking it was some bug flying into his window until he heard a tapping noise again. Tap Tap. With a groan, Eiji got up from his bed and went over to his window when he couldn’t believe what he saw staring right in front of him. </p><p>Ash felt his excitement grow as they came closer to Eiji’s bedroom window. Once they reached his window Ash motioned for Shorter to stand right in front of the window and kneel so he could get on his shoulders.</p><p> “What the fuck why do I have to do it, Ash,” Shorter said as Ash went to drag him down to get on his shoulders. </p><p>“Because you’re like 4 inches taller than Alex and way stronger than him” Alex bristled at that “Fuck you Aslan” Ash gave Alex a smirk </p><p>“Sorry, babe but I’m taken by a lovely Japanese and I wouldn’t want him to catch me flirting with a Puerto Rican” Alex flicked him off. “Pendejo” Ash smiled at Alex returning the gesture as he jumped onto Shorter’s shoulders ignoring his outcries to get off him and watch the hair. </p><p>“This is assault ya know. I didn’t consent to you jumping on my shoulders and grabbing my purple hair so you can knock on your boyfriend’s window” </p><p>Ash squirmed on Shorter’s shoulders partly to annoy the man, the other part simply trying not to fall off the other’s shoulders getting a face full of dirt. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up Shorter and stop being a baby, you agreed to now deal with the consequences and bring me to Eiji’s window” Shorter grumbled at Ash’s demand tempted to simply shove the blond off his shoulders but instead doing as he asked bringing him towards the window earning a chuckle from Alex. </p><p>Ash sucked in a breath as he brought a hand to knock against Eiji’s window and waited. Ash heard nothing from the other side, disappointment spreading through his gut but trying again on some off chance Eiji didn’t hear him. Thunk thunk. Once again Ash heard nothing about motion for Shorter to get down and mope in his sadness with Shorter and Alex when he heard shuffling on the other side. Ash held his breath when he heard shuffling on the other side motioning for Shorter to stay still and for Alex to get out his phone. </p><p>Eiji couldn’t hold in the surprised gasp he let out when he opened his window to reveal his blonde idiot boyfriend balancing on Shorter’s shoulders to greet him. </p><p>“Hey Oni-chan I thought I could be your knight in shining armor and saving you from the evil witch,” Ash said as leaned against the window seal. </p><p>“Ash, what the hell are you doing here? What if my parents wake up and see me talking to you at one in the morning when I’m supposed to be sleeping” Eiji whispered as he glanced at his door expecting his parents to walk in at any moment. </p><p>“Stop worrying Eiji, I made sure that they were asleep before I came here,” Ash said glancing at Eiji’s bed behind him. “Hey is that my hoodie you stole from me” </p><p>“I didn’t steal it from you, you left it here in my house so now I am keeping it safe.” </p><p>“Uh-huh sure, you totally didn’t distract me to take the hoodie from me to have as your saving grace for when your parents get on your ass” </p><p>“Shut up, ash now why are you here,” Eiji said as he watched Ash almost fall off of Shorters shoulders. </p><p>“Well you see Eiji I am here to give you a kiss and these imbeciles came with me to give me moral support and become a portable ladder with purple hair,” Ash said as he leaned closer to Eiji pulling Eiji down to meet his lips with his. </p><p>Eiji felt himself blush, especially when he heard the flash of Alex’s phone go off and felt Ash stumble against his lips as Shorter shifted to pose. Ash gripping onto the window seal with his phone in his hand and pulling away from Eiji a laugh on his lips. </p><p>“Alright oni-chan have fun being grounded, after all, you did fail your English exam,” Ash said as he jumped off of Shorters shoulders earning a pained groan from the other. </p><p>	Eiji felt himself smile as he saw the chaos happening under his window, maybe being grounded wouldn’t be so bad if he had Ash to save and help him sneak out at night. Eiji quickly went to put on Ash’s hoodie not quite ready to let Ash get away with simply kissing him and running off and went to jump out of the window ready to enjoy the night they had planned after all. Even if it was a bit unconventional, he didn’t care as long as he had Ash with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>